


Mister Wanna Die

by Selinawen



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Bullying, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: Kazuaki had a few issues he needed to sort out. But he can't tell Hitori, not this time, no.He decides to take matters into his own hands.Can't say that Hitori is pleased with his decision however.





	Mister Wanna Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Selina here!  
> I've actually been working on this for a while now and I should've pulled this out sooner but couldn't finish it for a while due to the biggest creative block of all time. But I've recently gotten the motivation to complete this at last so there you go =w=  
> This fic is quite staff trio centric because I their interactions give me L I F E . .. . ehehe ;;
> 
> I feel that this needs to be mentioned, maybe some of you have guessed it from the title but... This fic is quite heavily influenced by the song "Miss Wanna Die". The subbed version was taken down so here's one of my favourite covers of the song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucsadKDNTQA
> 
> Hope that everyone enjoys this somehow, it was pretty fun to write www  
> (Now hopefully I'd have enough motivation to continue on 'Prevarication' after this)

The rooftop was quiet, the evening sky was a lovely shade of orange. Today is the day where everything ends. Taking off his shoes and stepping over the railing, staring down at the cold hard ground below, the boy took flight.

 

The next the boy opened his eyes, he found himself lying on one of the beds in the school infirmary. Sitting up and looking at the clear blue skies from the window, he blinked, confused. However, before he could start to pinpoint what the problem was, he heard the door slam open and turned towards the door at once, watching as a black haired boy ran towards him, with an incredibly worried look on his face.

“What were you doing on the rooftop, Kazuaki!!” The black haired boy, his best friend - Uzune Hitori - exclaimed in worry.

“Rooftop…?” Kazuaki asked, confused.  _ Right… I was walking up to the rooftop but… _

“Yes, one of your club members, Tosaka, found you out cold on the rooftop and brought you here!” Hitori explained.

_ Should've left me there… _

“I...see? I'll thank her later!” Kazuaki nodded, forcing a smile across his face.

“Look Kazu, if there's anything that I could do to help, you know you can always…”

“It's alright Hitori, I'm fine… It's just- you know? Usual old me…” Kazuaki reassured Hitori, chuckling lightly.

“Well, if you insist…” Hitori sighed “But please do remember, I'm always here if you need me…”

“I know… I'm sorry…” Kazuaki apologised, turning his eyes down. “I know you haven't been doing well ever since Nageki…”

“Nageki would want you to count on me too” Hitori said, placing a hand lightly on Kazuaki’s shoulder.

Turning his head back up to Hitori, Kazuaki nodded. 

“I understand…”

 

As the bell signals the end of classes for the day, Kazuaki was struck with a sudden reminder that it was club activities that night. He had to prepare for it once he got back home. Packing his bag in a hurry, he walked out of class, making his way out of the school.

“Nanakiii~!!”

The cheerful voice of his club president rang out, prompting him to turn around.

“I've heard that you were found out cold on the rooftop this morning, are you feeling okay?” The club president, third year - Kawara Ryuuji - asked in concern.

“Y-Yes! I'm still a little dizzy but I'm mostly okay I guess?” Kazuaki replied, laughing nervously.

“Hmm… I think that it'll be better for you to rest for the night in that case…” Ryuuji suggested.

“E-Ehhh??? But…”

“I will send you photos. Maybe a report too, if you want.” The boy standing beside Ryuuji, third year fellow club member, Isa Souma, added with the usual nonchalant look on his face.

“I-It’s fine, I can read the report next time but… are you sure it's okay for me to stay home?” Kazuaki asked.

“Of course!! Your health is what's most important after all~” Ryuuji reassured with a wink.

“T-Thank you so much, Kawara!” Kazuaki said, bowing deeply.

“It's no biggy~”

“I'll see you tomorrow then, Kawara!” Kazuaki said with a wave as he made his way out of the gates.

“Take care, Nanaki~” 

* * *

Kazuaki had a dream last night.

He was at a funeral, he's not sure whose funeral it was but the faces he could make out from those clad in black were Hiyoko, further behind were Ryuuji, Souma, and the rest of the members from the Astronomy club. Seeing the coffin ahead, Kazuaki walked towards it slowly. Three people were right next to the coffin, his heart sank upon realising who they were. Hitori was staring into the coffin with a vacant expression on his face, his lips quivering. The two overly familiar people right next to Hitori are none other than his parents. That would mean that the one in the coffin is...

 

Kazuaki’s eyes shot open in the darkness of his own room, the night was strangely quiet. Stretching his hand out to reach and take his phone, he noticed that Souma had sent a photo to the group chat. Once the photo had loaded, Kazuaki’s eyes widened as he gasped and dropped his phone, horrified.

 

It was a photo of him, lifeless and clad in a white yukata crossed right over left.

 

“Y O U  D I E D”

 

A shrill voice rang through Kazuaki’s ears as he stared in the darkness of his room. A sharp pain flooded the left side of his head as he felt something protruding out of it. A loud shriek was emitted as he slammed his palms over his head, only to feel that nothing was there. The pain slowly subsided after a while but Kazuaki definitely felt it. Something definitely grew out from his head. Just then, he felt a strange tightening around his neck like as if he was being strangled. Losing the battle against his invisible assailant, he blacked out.

 

Kazuaki’s eyes shot open, he was lying on the floor next to his bed as the morning sun shone on him.

_ Was last night a dream? _

Kazuaki held his head as he got up, seeing his phone on the floor a short distance away from him. Remembering the photo from last night, dream or not, he decided to just keep his phone in his bag for now as he stood up to prepare for school.

* * *

“Oh!! Nanaki, there you are~”

Kazuaki stopped and turned to see Ryuuji walking up towards him, Souma following behind.

“Did you see the photo Isa sent to the group last night?? The sky was literally lit with stars!! It's amazing~~!!” Ryuuji said cheerfully.

Finally taking his phone out, Kazuaki realised that it was indeed, a photo of the beautiful night sky lit with stars.

_ So it was a dream after all… _

* * *

“Say Hitori… I've been thinking this over for a while and I really don't think I'm cut out for this after all…” Kazuaki mumbled softly, looking down to the ground.

“What do you mean?” Hitori asked thoughtfully.

“I just… I have been failing my classes…” Kazuaki admitted, rubbing his palms nervously.

“Weren’t you the top of your class at one point?”

“A-At one point yes… not anymore however… i-it’s too much…” Kazuaki stammered.

“Did something happen?” Hitori asked, putting an arm over Kazuaki’s shoulder.

“I-it’s… nothing…” Kazuaki shook his head slowly “J-Just know that w-whatever may happen to me, it’s not your fault…”

“No wait, you have to tell me…you are not like yourself, something happened am I right?” Hitori asked in concern, shifting in front so that they’re facing each other.

Averting his eyes from Hitori, Kazuaki shook his head and mumbled “I-It’s silly… I’m silly… I wouldn’t want to bother you… after all, what happened to Nageki was…”

“Nageki had an illness he never asked for...he fought hard, he really did…”

“I know!! It’s why I’m pathetic… I can’t even…” Kazuaki stopped for a moment, then stood up and continued “I’m sorry, I should go home for now…”

“Wait, Kazuaki!” Hitori grabbed Kazuaki’s hand. “Let’s go back together at least…”

“Hitori lives in the opposite direction right? It’s fine… I need some time alone…” Kazuaki mumbled.

Letting go of Kazuaki hand slowly, Hitori said with a sigh “I’ll see you tomorrow…”

“Bye bye…. Hitori…”

 

Once Kazuaki stepped into his room and locked the door behind, he stuck a loop of rope on the ceiling, stepped up a stool and placed his head over the loop of rope. With a deep breath of resignation, he kicked the stool over.

* * *

Kazuaki’s eyes shot open, he seemed to be lying on a bed. As he sat up, he realised that he was in the school infirmary. Turning his head towards the window, he watched the clouds float past the clear blue skies, it was a beautiful day today. However, something feels amiss although he’s unable to pinpoint on what the issue was. His thoughts were interrupted as the door to the infirmary slammed open and Hitori rushed towards him with a horrified look on his face.

“What were you doing on the rooftop, Kazuaki!!” Hitori exclaimed in worry.

“...Rooftop?” Kazuaki asked, confused. _ I vaguely remember heading up towards the rooftop but… _

“Yes, Tosaka told me that she found you out cold on the rooftop and brought you here!!” Hitori explained.

_ Why do I feel a sense of deja-vu?? _

“I-I’ll thank her later!” Kazuaki nodded, forcing a smile across his face.

_ This is weird… I can’t remember anything… _

“Kazu… Something happened, right?” Hitori asked, his face full of worry.

_ Was I being too obvious about it…? _

“No… I must have gotten too tired and dozed off on the rooftop… ahaha…” Kazuaki replied, scratching the side of his chin nervously.

“If you insist then… But please remember, Nageki would want you to discuss your worries too…” Hitori said.

“Nageki was always thinking the best for everyone… “ Kazuaki mumbled as he remembered the green haired boy who would smile at him softly every time he came by. He remembered how the boy seemed distant at first but he soon slowly began to open up to him.  _ Hitori’s precious little brother _ , was Kazuaki’s thoughts. However, his time to go came by too soon.

“He was… So...you should take care of yourself too, Kazuaki” Hitori mumbled.

“I’ll try…” Kazuaki nodded slowly.

“I’ll be there to listen whenever you’re ready, so please…” Hitori started.

“Thank you, Hitori…” Kazuaki said, a small smile on his face.

_ However… not even Hitori is able to help me for this… _

 

Packing up his bag in a hurry, Kazuaki headed out of class. Club activities are tonight and he has to get ready for it. Just as he was walking out of the gates, he saw someone walk towards him, it was Souma.

“I saw you in the infirmary, are you not well?” Souma asked.

“I-I guess I passed out on the rooftop? B-But I'm all fine now! Just a little dizzy but mostly okay!” Kazuaki responded, making a peace sign.

“We will be up really late tonight, bring an extra sweater.” Souma mumbled.

“I-I will… Thank you!” Kazuaki nodded “See you tonight!” He waved before making his way back home to prepare.

* * *

The air was chilly that night as the club made their way up to the rooftop. Once they've reached, an endless stretch of glittering stars greets them.

“WOAH!! We've picked the perfect night for this it seems!!” Ryuuji exclaimed excitedly as he began to set up the telescope at once.

“Indeed.” Souma nodded as he took out his notebook and stationery.

Once Kazuaki is done setting up the camera, he walked towards the railing, staring up at the starry sky above. 

Kazuaki remembers that Ryuuji once said something relating to the stars, something about the stars are made from the souls of people who had since returned their names to the sky. Souma had disapproved of it all as Ryuuji argued that it was just a romantic thought or something. Staring at the millions of stars lighting up the night sky, Kazuaki smiled softly, holding out a hand towards the sky.

_ Becoming a star after you die does sound romantic… _

After climbing over the railing, Kazuaki leaned against it as he gazed up at the stars above. Just then, a sharp pain ran through him as he felt something protruding out his right eye and his vision blurred. Throwing a hand over his eye at once just to feel that nothing is there, he lost his footing and fell as he hears a shrilling laugh repeating in his ears.

_ So this is… the end… _

“NANAKI!!!”

A shout broke through the mass of laughters and he blinked to find himself staring into lavender eyes, feeling a tight grip on his hand. 

“Stay calm, I’ll pull you up!!” Souma’s face was filled with fright, a sight out of this world.

Despite Souma desperation, Kazuaki felt himself hanging down lower and lower. It was only until he saw Souma’s legs dangling over the railing that he got hold of what is happening.

“No!! Isa!! LET GO!! LET GO OF MY HAND!!” He screamed but it was too late as he found himself falling once again, Souma’s hand still tightly grasped around his own. He braced for impact.

* * *

Kazuaki woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily, broke out in cold sweat. He looked around the room, it was the infirmary, The skies from the window were blue with clouds, Hitori was seated next to his bed.

“Ah Kazuaki, you're awake!” Hitori said, a relieved smile on his face.

_ S-So… was it just a dream then? _

“W-What happened?” Kazuaki asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Tosaka found you out cold on the rooftop, what were you trying to do?” Hitori questioned.

“I was… trying to reach the stars… I think…?” Kazuaki replied nervously. 

“Kazuaki… I don't know what is going on but please, it's not good to keep your worries to yourself…” Hitori said, putting a hand over Kazuaki’s shoulder.

“I'm sorry but… I'm fine really, I'm always like this” Kazuaki chuckled nervously.

“I know but… it's not the end yet…” Hitori said, his voice trembling. “Kazuaki…”

“I'm… I'm always a burden aren't I?” Kazuaki asked, his eyes downcast.

“No no you are not!! But… knowing you for a while now, I can tell when something is wrong…”

“No...no no...Nothing is wrong…” Kazuaki kept repeating, holding his hands over his head.

“Do you...not trust me?” Hitori asked in a voice as soft as a whisper.

“I-I'm sorry… it's not that at all… I'm just… worthless…” Kazuaki replied, trembling.

“No… you are not… Kazu, please…” Hitori started.

“I should just die…” Kazuaki said, his head lowered.

“NO!!!!” Hitori screamed.

With a loud gasp, Kazuaki looked up, eyes wide, shivering.

“Oh no..no… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you…” Hitori apologised, stretching out a hand towards Kazuaki’s shoulder, only to stop the moment he saw him flinch.

“It's fine, Hitori… I-I'm just… not ready yet…” Kazuaki stuttered softly, looking down once again.

“I understand…” Hitori nodded.

Just then, the door burst open and a girl with shoulder length blond hair and bright ruby eyes skipped in. “Kazuaki, I came to check up on you! How are you feeling now?” She asked.

“Ahh Tosaka… Thank you, I'm doing fine, I suppose?” Kazuaki replied, smiling nervously.

The girl, Tosaka Hiyoko, fellow Astronomy club member, nodded and asked once again “Do you think you can make it for club activities tonight? I can always inform Kawara if you couldn't make it… you can leave it to me!!” Hiyoko flexed out her arm with a wink.

“I should be able to make it…” Kazuaki pondered.

“Is it fine if I come along despite not being a member? I'm still a bit worried about his health…” Hitori asked.

“OH! of course you can, Hitori!” Hiyoko replied with a grin “I'll inform Kawara then~” She continued before running out of the infirmary. 

“She's quite the energetic one as usual” Hitori chuckled.

“Yes… I wish she was in my class…” Kazuaki mumbled.

“Hm? And why's that?” Hitori asked.

“I wish you were in my class too…” Kazuaki continued, looking down.

“Kazuaki…”

Kazuaki turned up, forced a smile and said “I think it's about time you got back to class, I'll see you tonight then”

“Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?” Hitori asked, worried.

“I'll be fine, I just need a little more rest before heading back to class, that's all…” Kazuaki replied with a nod.

“I see… alright then, take care” Hitori said. With a final wave, he left the room.

* * *

Once Kazuaki is done with packing the camera into its bag, he swung it around his shoulder and headed out of his door only to see Hitori waiting by the gates. Walking over towards the gates, Kazuaki opened it, walked out, closed and locked it behind him before asking “Hitori lives far from here right? You didn't have to come all the way here…”

“I was just worried about you, Kazuaki…” Hitori said, holding out a hand.

Nodding quietly, blushing, Kazuaki took Hitori’s hand before they proceeded to head towards the school.

“T-This is a little embarrassing…” Kazuaki commented as they walked together, blushing.

“I can let go if you want me to?”

“N-No… it's fine…” Kazuaki protested before continuing softly “Hitori’s hand is warm…”

“I guess it means that we should do this more often then” Hitori concluded with a smile.

“T-that would be… great…” Kazuaki agreed with a nod as they continued walking towards school.

* * *

Once the club members and Hitori has reached the rooftop, they are greeted by a sea of stars above.

“WOAH!! We've picked the perfect night for this it seems!!” Ryuuji exclaimed excitedly as he proceeded to set up his telescope.

“Indeed.” Souma nodded as he got out his notebook and a pen. Turning over to Kazuaki, he continued “I can be the photographer this time round if you're still not feeling up to it.”

“I-It's fine, I can do this!” Kazuaki said as he proceeded to set up his camera.

“Well, if you insist.” Souma muttered before making his way towards Ryuuji to help out with the telescope.

Turning towards Hitori with a smile, Kazuaki said happily “Let's take a photo of you shall we~?”

“Ahh.. I don't think that this will be a good idea… I mean, it's your club activities right?” Hitori shook his head as he replied.

“It's fine, It's just one photo~ Besides, Hitori looks really dashing under the night sky~” Kazuaki insisted with a giggle.

“What… in that case, I should take a photo of you instead, your hair compliments well with the night sky…” Hitori suggested.

“But Hitori… taking a photo of me would just defeat the purpose” Kazuaki whined.

“Why not take a photo together then~?” A voice spoke from behind them. It was Hiyoko, with a huge grin on her face.

“Ahh yess!! That's a great idea!!” Kazuaki agreed with a smile as he took Hitori’s hand and led him towards the railing before leaning close to him and holding out a peace sign.

Surprised, Hitori managed a smile and held a peace sign as Hiyoko snapped a photo.

Once done, Kazuaki thanked Hiyoko happily before turning towards Hitori with a smile “Isn't that great?”

“I guess yes” Hitori nodded with a smile.

Kazuaki nodded and skipped back towards the camera, focusing on the sky this time as he took more photos.

Once Kazuaki is done, he walked back towards Hitori, who was sitting down on the ground, saying “Sorry, that took a while…”

“It's alright” Hitori smiled.

Kazuaki nodded and sat down beside him, staring up at the sea of stars above. “Say Hitori… What would be the one thing you regret if you were to die tomorrow?” Kazuaki asked as he leaned against Hitori softly.

“Well… that's a tough question to answer…” Hitori muttered “How about you?”

“Well… probably…” Kazuaki trailed off for a while, then smiled and shook his head, saying “It's a tough question indeed…”

“Indeed…” Hitori nodded.

Placing a hand over Hitori’s hand softly, Kazuaki stared at the ground for a moment before turning back up and mumbling “It really hurts…”

“What's the matter?”

“I know I have to do it… I have to discuss it with someone, but at the same time, it hurts… it hurts so bad…” Kazuaki said, trembling.

“Are you being... bullied?” Hitori asked softly.

Kazuaki’s eyes widened, then nodded slowly. 

“Have you told the teacher about this?” Hitori asked.

“They never help…” Kazuaki mumbled, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“What are their names? I'll report them directly to the school” Hitori demanded.

“It's all of them… it's useless…” Kazuaki mumbled, shivering. “I'm the one that should be out… yes yes I should…”

“Do you know the ringleader at least? I could report them instead” Hitori asked.

“N-No… it's useless…” Kazuaki kept repeating as he choked on his tears.

“Kazu…” Hitori patted his back softly, in an attempt to calm him down.

Just then, a sharp pain shot through Kazuaki’s back and he screeched in pain, feeling something protruding out from his back. Letting himself fall onto the ground, he felt something flowing up from this throat and he wanted to shake it off and yell but no voice came out, all he could do was endure everything the best he could. He heard screams and someone shaking him but he could not make out what is going on anymore, his whole world went black.

 

Kazuaki had a dream, he was standing in a room with dull colours. Kneeling in front of him was Hitori, all clad in black. Feeling the tension in the air, he turned around just to see a black and white photograph of him with bouquets of flowers all around.

A sudden realisation struck him and he screamed, falling onto the ground just to see his parents at the back, who didn't seem to notice him. Spotting Hitori heading out of the room, he got up and followed him.

Hitori was crying.

Kazuaki stretched out an arm towards him but it just passed through him, as if he weren't there at all.

Just then, Hitori stood up, holding what looks like a kitchen knife in his hand. Pointing the blade towards his chest, he smiled before launching the blade into his chest.

Kazuaki watched in horror as Hitori kept laughing, blood spurting out everywhere with every stab. 

 

Kazuaki’s eyes shot open, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his own room. 

_ Did I pass out? _

Kazuaki sat up and turned to his side just to see himself reflected in the mirror, except with long bird-like heads protruding out from his back. A shrill laugh rang through his ears as he jumped out of bed, dashing towards the kitchen immediately. Grabbing hold of the kitchen knife, he tried to pinpoint where the heads were protruding from, in hopes of cutting them off eventually. Just then, he heard a door open and dropped the knife immediately, hearing it fall onto the floor with a thud. He turned around just to see his mother standing by the doorway, looking as worried as can be.

“M-Mum I…” Kazuaki stammered nervously. The laughter in his head soon began fading away, what impeccable timing really.

Kazuaki’s mother, a woman with long wavy blond hair and blue eyes, walked towards him just at once, pulling him into her arms and crying. Kazuaki cried as well, apologising continuously.

* * *

Kazuaki didn't come for lunch today.

Staring at the time worryingly, Hitori got up and headed towards the classroom. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the almost empty classroom, ignoring the stares he got from the students who were still there. Noticing someone sprawled on the floor from afar, Hitori rushed over immediately. Kazuaki was lying unconscious on the floor, his hair was messy and his uniform looked like as if it had been stepped on multiple times. Pulling up Kazuaki’s shirt, Hitori was horrified to see that he was black and blue all over. Lifting Kazuaki up from the floor, Hitori proceeded to head out of the classroom, stopping upon seeing Souma standing by the doorway, with what looks like an envelope in his hand.

“I came to pass Nanaki the photos that were taken yesterday but I see that it had gone further than expected.” Souma muttered as he stared at the Kazuaki lying unconscious in Hitori’s arms.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Hitori asked “What do you mean by that?”

“I suppose it's more important to bring him to the infirmary now.” Souma muttered.

Glaring at Souma for a bit, Hitori relented and said “You are to come with me” before making his way towards the infirmary.

With a shrug, Souma followed behind.

* * *

Kazuaki has yet to awaken even after the doctor is done dressing his wounds. Hitori decided to let him rest for the time being as he headed out of the infirmary where Souma awaits him.

“So now then Isa, what did you mean when you said that ‘it has gone further than expected’?” Hitori questioned.

“The bullying.” Souma replied.

“You knew he was being bullied!!??”

“As the one placed in charge of him in the club, I go to his class fairly regularly” Souma muttered, his tone unchanging.

Grabbing Souma by the collar immediately, Hitori demanded “Why didn't you do ANYTHING about it if you had known all along!!??”

“How do you think I could have helped?” Souma asked, nonchalant. “I did think of helping but the only idea I had was poisoning everyone so…”

“Actually…” Hitori stayed silent for a moment and soon started laughing before letting go of Souma and turning towards him with a wide grin on his face “That's a really good idea~”

“I see…?” Souma muttered before turning up with a smirk and continuing “Do you want to go through with it then?”

“Yes yes… of course~” Hitori agreed, a dark smile on his face. 

“Though of course we wouldn't want to really kill them so”

“Ah yes, I do get what you mean, although I honestly don't mind if they all die you know~?” Hitori chimed with a smile.

Nodding, Souma said “We shall discuss this more extensively in private after school then”

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly, Kazuaki found that he was in the infirmary, his body aching all over. All that he remembered was laughter and the knocking down of desks. A rain of insults and being shoved against a wall continuously. 

“Kazuaki…”

Kazuaki turned to his side upon hearing Hitori’s voice.

“I'm sorry… Hitori…” Kazuaki choked out, tears streaming down his face.

“It's not your fault…” Hitori mumbled, patting Kazuaki on the head gently before continuing, a sweet smile on his face “I feel like it'll do you good to not go to class for a while, don't you think so~?”

“N-No I can't do that… my attendance… my parents…” Kazuaki stuttered.

“It's just for a few days, you don't have to worry about that. Besides, you have a really good reason to skip classes now, don't you think~?” Hitori explained with a smile. “I'll be sure to bring you your homework and guide you with the best of my abilities while you are absent, do not worry~”

“Hitori… Thank you but…”

“It's all justified, I've talked with your parents as well. They're fetching you in a few moments, please rest up more at home~” Hitori continued with a smile.

“Alright then…” Kazuaki nodded.

“That's good~” Hitori smiled.

“Hitori… if you are feeling bad about what happened, it's not your fault, okay?” Kazuaki said.

“It's not your fault either” Hitori muttered.

Just then, Kazuaki’s parents arrived at the infirmary, their face full of worry.

“Well then Kazu, I have something else to attend to but I will be visiting you tomorrow, please take care~” Hitori said with a smile. With a final wave, he headed out of the room.

* * *

“So, how do we go about doing this?” Hitori asked.

Hitori and Souma are sitting cross-legged opposite each other on the carpeted floor of Souma’s room.

“I would say to lace some pastries with poison and give it to them… but on what grounds would they accept and it won't make us suspicious…?” Souma suggested.

After thinking for a while, Hitori’s mouth curled up into a smile and said “There is only one way now~” 

Raising an eyebrow, Souma asked “What is it?”

“I'm about the same height as Kazuaki, right~?” Hitori asked with a smile.

Souma’s eyes widened “Wait… you don't mean…”

“Yes~ I'm willing to go through this much just so they get what they deserve~” Hitori chimed with a smile “Especially if Kazu's life is at stake…”

“They might kill him the next time but…”

“I’m protecting him from himself too.” Hitori muttered.

“Uzune…” Souma sighed, then commented “It seems like your concern for Nanaki is greater than I’d thought.”

“Well, I’m surprised as well… You know, Kazu had frequently talked about how you are cold and intimidating…” Hitori mumbled before smiling once again “It seems like you are actually a pretty kind person~”

“You’ve got it wrong. Kawara put me in charge of him, so it’s only natural for me to pass him club related stuff every now and then.” Souma explained.

“But this issue isn’t club related though?” Hitori pointed out.

“I don't… quite get what you mean?” Souma said. 

“It's alright, thank you for helping me with this~” Hitori chimed with a smile.

“It's nothing…” Souma mumbled before continuing “It's true that you have around the same facial structure as him and you can just put on a wig and contacts but… your skin colour is a little…”

“I'll try to lighten it with makeup somehow…” Hitori said.

“I guess that could work…” Souma nodded.

“So I'll do that and you…”

“I'll settle the pastries” Souma decided.

“That's decided then~” Hitori nodded with a smile.

* * *

It was midnight, Kazuaki was standing in front of the mirror as the sound of laughter filled his ears. The ghastly birds were protruding from him, his eyes had changed into a shade of royal blue.

Fragments of scenes started replaying in his mind, him dangling on a rope in this very room. The heads keep repeating to him that it's true but if so, then why is he still here right now? Are those heads even real? Is he just hallucinating? 

Shaking his head, Kazuaki slapped his own cheek, feeling the stinging pain that comes after to prove that he's not actually dreaming.

“Leave me please…” Kazuaki kept repeating.

**Maybe they'd leave if you  E N D  E V E R Y T H I N G . . .**

Kazuaki thought back of that weird dream where he was in his own funeral and the scene of Hitori stabbing himself multiple times come to mind.

_ If I kill myself then Hitori would… Why… why would he do that… _

**You wouldn't know for sure if he would… right? It's all part of your imagination… the proof is that you are still alive right now. You only WISH he'd do that for you…**

_ That may be true… _

“I keep yearning for his affection, even though I'm do nothing but cause his trouble…” Kazuaki choked between tears, staring at his tearstained face reflected in the mirror.

**Yes… yes… someone as pathetic as you should just disappear…**

“Yes yes yes… a pathetic mess such as me should just disappear…” Kazuaki murmured between sobs.

Kazuaki turned and walked towards the door and opened it quietly before heading out. tiptoeing towards the main door, unlocking it quietly and headed out, making his way towards the gates. Slowly unlocking the gates, he walked out, locking the gates behind and began to walk along the streets.

 

As he walked along the streets, he started to think of the members in the Astronomy club. In a decisive move, he took out his phone and started typing a message as he walked. He kept his phone in his pocket once it’s done.

 

Kazuaki soon reached his destination, a huge lake in the park near his house. Standing on the edge of the water, he took out his phone, took a deep breath and clicked on Hitori’s number in his contacts.

 

Hitori opened his eyes groggily as he reached for his ringing phone and answers it.

“H-Hello… Hitori?”

The voice on the other line was unmistakably Kazuaki’s.

“Yes, is something the matter?” Hitori asked.

“Remember when we talked about the one thing we would regret if we died tomorrow?” Kazuaki’s voice showed a hint of nervousness.

“Kazuaki… Where are you right now?” Hitori asked, getting out from his bed.

“I wanted to tell you this before it becomes regretful…” Kazuaki’s voice was shaky.

“I'm coming over right now, where are you?” Hitori questioned as he headed out of his room, reaching for and grabbing his keys.

“I love you, Hitori… I don't know exactly when it started and you probably don't feel the same anyway but… I love you…”

Clink

Hitori dropped his keys, his eyes wide.

“I would have liked to tell you this in a different way but I never got a chance to do so…” some sniffing could be heard from the other line, along with the sound of the wind and the croaking of frogs.

Trying to gather his thoughts, Hitori started “Kazu… what do-”

“...Bye bye, Hitori…”

The line went dead.

Staring at the screen of his phone, he noticed that he had a new message from Souma but he decided to ignore it for now and proceeded to call back Kazuaki but it seems like he had switched off his phone. With a sigh, he clicked on Souma’s message which just read ‘Call me when you see this.’ and called him right away, bending down and picking up his keys as he put the phone to his ear.

“Uzune, Nanaki just sent a pretty strange message in the group chat and I'm unable to reach him, it's… worrying.” Souma’s voice sounded like a horrible attempt to stay calm.

“Please… you live closer to him right? Please help me to… check the lake in his area… I will go over too soon but please…” HItori pleaded, shivering.

“I will do so.” Souma ended the call after.

Hitori looked at the time, it was a little after 2am, the last train is long gone at this point. With a sigh, Hitori left his apartment. Once he was downstairs, he headed towards the bicycle rack and unlocked his bicycle, hopped on it and was soon cycling down the streets as fast as he could towards his destination.

* * *

Once Hitori reached the lakeside, he spotted Souma standing near the edge of the lake, fiddling with a phone in his hand. On closer inspection, that phone was unmistakably Kazuaki’s.

Expecting the worse, Hitori spoke “D-Did you find him?”

“No… I found his phone and shoes here, it seems like I was too late…” Souma replied, an uncertainty in his voice. “Can you swim?”

Staring out at the calm lake glistening in the moonlight, feeling the cool night breeze on his skin, Hitori started to giggle a little before going all out into a full blown laugh.

“U-Uzune…!?” Souma questioned, his eyes wide.

“How much time have passed since you arrived??? It took me almost 2 hours to reach here and you??!!” Hitori yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“About...an hour…” Souma replied, staring down to the ground.

“We are too late, way too late, there is nothing we can do about it!! I have failed yet again… that is all…” Hitori sobbed, dropping to his knees onto the ground.

“I'm sorry…”

Suddenly grabbing onto Souma’s legs, a grin crept up Hitori’s tearstained face as he asked “Would you believe me if I told you that this was not the first time I've lost him like this? That I've been constantly going back, trying to set things right… only to see him go again and being unable to stop him…”

Souma’s eyes widened, unable to reply.

Hitori laughed “Of course you wouldn't believe me… No one would, I wouldn't too if I were you but really… I’m a joke aren’t I? Laugh at me please?? Won’t you??”

Souma stared down at Hitori, unsure of what to respond to that.

“What? You’re saying you need proof? Well about that well…~” Hitori hummed as he dug in his pocket and pulled out and unfolded a newspaper article, shoving it into Souma’s face.

 

The article was dated 12th of October, the day after club activities, it was about an incident where two high school students fell from the rooftop of their school. Souma shifted his attention towards the photos of the deceased and his eyes widened.

It was a photo of Kazuaki and…himself.

 

“W-Why…” Souma muttered, his face pale.

“When the both of you were found, your hand was wrapped tightly around his wrist…” Hitori added.

“What… happened…?” Souma asked, trying to get back his calm.

“I’ll be honest, I suspected the worst from you initially..” Hitori muttered “However, after what happened earlier today, I believed that you might have been trying to help him but due to circumstances, you ended up falling as well…”

“You are saying that… this is something that really happened…?” Souma questioned.

“Yep~” Hitori nodded with a smile “Say… you have his phone right? Was there anything of interest in there?”

Shaking his head, Souma turned over the phone so that the screen is facing Hitori, it asked to type in a 4-digit passcode. “The phone was off when I found it, I switched it on but is unable to unlock it.”

“I see… I was unable to unlock it too but I thought that you might have an idea of what the passcode is…” Hitori sighed. “Speaking of which… you spoke of a strange message that Kazu sent you…”

“Ah right…” Souma nodded, taking his phone out from his pocket and turning it around so that Hitori could see the screen.

 

**NanaKazu** : Hey… I have something to tell everyone here, I hope it doesn’t sound too disgusting or something but I feel like I would regret it if I don’t say it so well…

First of all, I’m really thankful to be in the astronomy club, all of you have been so very kind to me, thank you ;w;

To Kawara: Thank you for accepting me into the club and looking out for my health all the time, I appreciate it a whole lot.

To Isa: I know I may annoy you a lot but thank you for your guidance thus far, I never would have known how to use a camera without you.

To Tosaka: I wish I had at least half of your strength and confidence, I wish we were in the same class T_T

To Katazawa, Hirakawa, and Akachi: Thank you for joining the astronomy club!! Hope you three enjoy your stay here for the years to come!

Alright, that's all, sorry for this sudden message… I'll go off now ^^;;

**HUNTER** : Oh woAH, Kazuaki is suddenly being sentimental O_O I wanna be in the same class as you too!! WILL BE A WHOLE LOAD OF FUN >w<

 

“I see…” Hitori muttered, frowning a little before continuing “Kazuaki… called me as well…”

“So it's how you seem to know where he is…”

“Yes… also he… confessed his love to me…” Hitori added, tears starting to form in his eyes before continuing “I...never knew…”

“I… have no experience about love and all that stuff but… how do you feel about this?” Souma asked.

“M-Me? What do you think!!??” Hitori exclaimed, tears rolling furiously down his cheeks “Why else would I go through all this for… all these… all these deaths…”

“...Deaths?”

“Hey Isa… Do you remember what death feels like first-hand...?” Hitori asked, a painful smile on his face.

“I…”

“You don't, right? Of course you wouldn’t~” Hitori laughed, taking out a bottle of poison from his coat. “Well now, it's farewell and see you again~” 

“Wait”

Hitori turned to look at Souma, who was holding out Kazuaki’s cellphone.

“I cracked the passcode.” Souma muttered.

“H-How did you…” Hitori’s eyes were wide with disbelief, dropping the bottle to the ground and receiving the phone from Souma.

“I just keyed in your birthday and it worked. Nanaki spoke of you so much that I had your birthday memorised against my will.” Souma explained with a sigh “It never occurred to you before, hasn't it?”

Shaking his head, Hitori mumbled a ‘thank you’ before proceeding to scroll through the phone. Looking through the diary entries, Hitori went pale.

 

_ 12/10 _

_ It's my fault I get beaten up all the time. They were right, I should just die. _

_ Hitori says that it isn't my fault but he's probably just trying to make me feel better. Why do I keep taking advantage of his kindness like this, I hate this. _

_ Maybe if I tell him my feelings, he'd hate me and would be happy when I finally leave this world... _

 

_ 11/10 _

_ Something is happening to my body, weird bird-like heads are protruding out, laughing at me and it seems like they'd only leave if I end myself. I wanted to go anyway, nothing will change even if I do anything. _

_ I had a dream where I was in my own funeral, and then I saw Hitori kill himself. It was horrifying but it may have been something that I secretly wish would happen. Of course I will never tell him that. _

 

Locking Kazuaki’s phone silently, Hitori muttered “I've been told that the reset of time would only make his suicidal feelings manifest itself but to prevent that, I would have to make them disappear for good but… I never thought that it would be so hard…”

“Are you still going to keep doing this?” Souma asked.

“Yes… I can't give up yet…” Hitori muttered, passing the phone back to Souma.

With a smile, Hitori walked backwards towards the lake, letting himself fall with a splash, sinking into the depths.

Standing there silently for a moment, a smirk crept up Souma’s face as he picked up the bottle of poison from the ground.

* * *

“Tosaka found you out cold on the rooftop, what were you trying to do!?” Hitori exclaimed, worried.

Laughing nervously and scratching his cheek, Kazuaki replied “I'm not sure… I guess it happens?”

“Please… you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?” Hitori said.

“I know… thank you, Hitori…” Kazuaki mumbled.

“Are you going to participate in club activities tonight?” Hitori asked.

“Yes…” Kazuaki nodded.

“Alright then, I’ll come along with you” Hitori said with a smile “I’ll meet you at the gates after school then!”

“E-Ehh.. You don’t have to…”

“It’s alright, I’ve asked Tosaka and she said that it's fine~” Hitori chuckled.

“Okay then…” Kazuaki nodded.

“There's something important that I would like to tell you tonight too” Hitori said with a smile, ruffling Kazuaki’s hair gently.

“What is it?” Kazuaki asked, his cheeks flushing lightly.

“Well, that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?” Hitori chuckled “You'll have to wait~”

“Ehhh…” Kazuaki pouted “Alright then…”

* * *

As Kazuaki walked down the hallway to get back to class, he saw someone familiar in front of him. It was Souma, with what looks like cookies in a see-through bottle in his arms.

“Ahh Nanaki, are you getting back to class?” Souma asked, an uncharacteristic smirk plastered on his face.

“Y-Yes…” Kazuaki replied nervously.

“What good timing, I have all these cookies that are to be given out to the club tonight but the next class is in the lab and I just have no idea where to put them… could you possibly hold them for me now? I'll get them back from you after school.” Souma asked.

“E-Ehh… sure but…” Kazuaki stammered.

“That's great, Thank you.” Souma said with a smile, passing the bottle to Kazuaki before walking off.

_ Mm… Isa doesn't feel like the usual Isa today… _ Kazuaki thought as he made his way into his class.

Just as he stepped into the class, he could feel his classmates staring at him. Trying to ignore the best he could, he walked over hurriedly to his desk and sat down.

“Ehhh what do you have there, Nanaki~?” One of his classmates spoke out, making the rest of the class stare at him as a result.

“N-No it’s…” Kazuaki started.

“Ooohh Cookies!!” Another classmate exclaimed as the bottle is suddenly snatched away from him.

No matter how much Kazuaki protested, he could only watch on as the cookies are taken from the bottle one by one till all that’s left is an empty bottle slammed onto his table.

 

Kazuaki walked nervously towards the school gates after school, cradling the empty bottle close to his chest. Seeing Souma in the distance, he took a deep breath and walked towards him, trying to think of an excuse he could give for the empty bottle.

Turning towards Kazuaki, Souma glanced at the empty bottle in his hands and asked “Oh my, what happened to those cookies?”

“W-Well… I-I’m sorry!!” Kazuaki apologised, handling the empty bottle over to Souma “I-I was hungry so I… I ate one but the rest were gone before I knew it…!!”

Taking the bottle from Kazuaki, Souma nodded and said “It’s fine but you know…”

Kazuaki turned up to Souma, confused.

“You shouldn’t tell lies, Nanaki~” Souma said with a smirk.

“What do you-”

Just then, Hitori walked up towards the both of them. Upon seeing that, Souma walked away towards the school, cradling the empty bottle in his arms.

“Hm? Did something happen?” Hitori asked, confused.

“A-Ahh no… I think Isa saw through me…” Kazuaki explained, laughing nervously.

“Saw through you?” Hitori narrowed his eyes.

“I-It’s nothing important, let’s get going now shall we…” Kazuaki hurriedly changed the topic, starting to walk out of the gates.

Glancing suspiciously at the retreating back of Souma for a while, Hitori nodded and followed behind Kazuaki.

* * *

The club members and Hitori made their way up to the rooftop only to be greeted by an endless stretch of glittering stars above. 

“WOAH!! We’ve picked the perfect night for this indeed!!” Ryuuji exclaimed excitedly as he began to set up his telescope.

“Indeed…” Souma muttered before taking out a bottle of cookies “I made some cookies for the club tonight, feel free to take as many as you want…” He placed the bottle on top of a stool after.

“WOWW! That’s really thoughtful of you, Isa~” Ryuuji commented with a grin, ruffling Souma’s hair playfully.

“Oh my! That’s a first from Isa!” Hiyoko commented with a giggle “I’ll dig in then~” She opened the bottle and took one, munching into it happily “Mmm~ It’s soooo good~!!!”

“Thank you…” Souma muttered, glancing over at Kazuaki for a bit.

“I-It was really good…” Kazuaki stammered nervously before walking away to set up his camera hurriedly.

With that, Hitori turned towards Souma and asked “What is going on?”

“Oh… I asked Nanaki to safekeep a bottle of cookies today but he came back with an empty bottle and said he ate them all…” Souma explained.

“Are you...mad at him for that?” Hitori asked.

“He lied, you know?” Souma muttered.

“I’m sure he had his reasons…”

“Of course I’m aware of that too, Uzune.” Souma continued before passing an envelope to Hitori, murmuring “My job is done, the rest is up to you.” Souma walked off towards Ryuuji after that.

Blinking in confusion, Hitori kept the envelope in his pocket before making his way towards Kazuaki, who seem to be busy taking photos of the night sky.

Noticing Hitori walking over, Kazuaki stopped and turned up to Hitori with a smile “Let’s take a photo of you shall we? Hitori looks so dashing under the night sky after all~”

“I well…” Hitori started, embarrassed.

“I can take a photo of the both of you together if you want~?” Hiyoko suggested with a wink.

“Ahhh that’s a wonderful idea~!!” Kazuaki exclaimed happily, pulling Hitori with him to the front of the camera “Strike a pose~”

Hitori held out a peace sign awkwardly as their photos were taken.

“Thank you so much, Tosaka!!” Kazuaki thanked happily after that.

“It’s no biggy~” Hiyoko giggled before skipping away.

“Ahh I can’t wait for the photos to be developed~” Kazuaki sighed happily.

“That would be nice to see…” Hitori agreed with a smile.

“Ah yes, please wait for a bit more okay? I gotta take more photos…” Kazuaki said.

“Alright then” Hitori nodded with a smile before seating himself down on the floor. Taking out the envelope that Souma had given him earlier, he decided that it would be a good time to open it. Once it was open, his eyes widened as he saw photos of him and Kazuaki under the night sky. The photos were dated on the 11th, which could only mean...

_ “My job is done, the rest is up to you.” _

Souma’s words resounded in his head as he slowly kept the photos back into the envelope.

Just then, Kazuaki walked over to Hitori and sat down next to him, glancing over curiously “What do you have there?”

“Ah it's… nothing much…” Hitori replied nervously, deciding that it's better for Kazuaki not to see the content.

“Hmmm?? Really?”

“Y-Yeah! It's just something Isa asked me to look after, I'm returning it to him later…” Hitori continued, laughing nervously as he kept the letter in his pocket.

“Speaking of Isa, do you feel that he seemed a bit off today?” Kazuaki asked.

“Well, I don't really talk to him much so… But aren't you closer to him anyway?” Hitori replied.

“E-Exactly! You don't talk to him much but yet he tells you to look after something? That just feels a little...off!” Kazuaki exclaimed.

“Y-You think so?” Hitori asked, laughing nervously.

“Are you hiding something from me?” Kazuaki asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

“N-No of course not! I mean yes but well… I'm going to tell you tonight…” Hitori stuttered out, flushing red and looking away.

“You can tell me now though? It's already night…” Kazuaki pointed out.

“Y-Yes I guess…” Hitori took a deep breath and stood up “It's a little personal so let's go around the back shall we?”

Nodding slowly, Kazuaki followed behind quietly as they walked over to the other side of the roof, away from the group.

Turning around to face Kazuaki slowly, Hitori tried to smile but failed and ended up holding his head in shame.

“H-Hitori?” Kazuaki voiced out in concern.

“I-It's nothing…” Hitori laughed nervously, scratching his head a little before taking a deep breath and asked “Say… what would be the one thing you regret if you were to die tomorrow?”

“T-This is really sudden…” Kazuaki stepped back a little, eyes wide “W-Well I…” he flushed a little “T-This is a hard question isn't it…?”

“Indeed… that is why I have to answer it before the day comes where I start to regret…” Hitori said seriously, his eyes affixed on Kazuaki.

“E-Ehh? H-Hitori??” Kazuaki stammered, putting his hands over his flushing face and stared down to the ground, not used to Hitori staring at him with such intensity.

“Kazuaki, you have to look at me” Hitori said, putting a hand on Kazuaki’s shoulder.

“I-I'll try…” Kazuaki squeaked, turning up to face Hitori a little.

“So well…” Hitori started, taking a deep breath before gripping onto Kazuaki’s hand softly, continuing “I never told you this because I was afraid that you would avoid me after but I'm going to tell you this tonight… Kazuaki I…”

Kazuaki gulped as he waited nervously.

“I love you…” the words finally made through Hitori’s lips, leaving him in a blushing mess.

With this, Kazuaki gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth in shock, face heating up in red.

“T-There… I've said it…” Hitori chuckled nervously as he waited for Kazuaki's response.

Slowly wrapping his arms around Hitori’s waist, Kazuaki muttered, his face flushed a deep red “I-I feel the same…”

Stroking Kazuaki’s hair softly, Hitori smiled. “I’m glad you feel so…”

“I-I can't believe this… it feels like a dream… I mean… Hitori confessed to me??? This is unreal…”

“It's not a dream, Kazuaki…” Hitori said gently with a smile. _ I shall not let it be at least... _

“R-Really??” Kazuaki pulled back a little, looking up at Hitori, blushing. “T-Then this is fine… right…?”

Hitori blushed as he was suddenly pulled into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Kazuaki gently, he returned the kiss. 

Breaking off from the kiss slowly, Kazuaki’s eyes was filled with tears. “I-I'm scared… c-can I really be happy? B-But I can't stop smiling… why is that so?” Kazuaki’s voice was trembling as he spoke “N-Nothing has even gone well for me ever… I wanted to just end everything but now… why… I can't end everything like this…” 

Pulling Kazuaki close to him and stroking his back gently, Hitori said in a reassuring voice “You don't have to end anything… I'll be here for you… here by your side…”

“R-Really? Are you sure? If I disappeared then…”

“I would be very sad if you did…” Hitori muttered “I've already lost Nageki, I can't lose you too…”  _ So don't leave me, please… _

“Hitori…” Kazuaki started.

 

After that, Kazuaki told him everything. About how he was being bullied in school, his failing grades, his reluctance to tell Hitori about all these due to his fear of burdening him further after Nageki’s passing. Hitori just nodded and listened carefully to him as if he were hearing it for the first time, reassuring Kazuaki that it was okay every time. 

The night went by smoothly, for once.

* * *

“EHH? What brings you here, Kazuaki!?” Hiyoko exclaimed, surprised as she sees Kazuaki step into her class.

“M-My entire class got hospitalised apparently…” Kazuaki stammered.

Hiyoko’s eyes widened “What?? How did that happen!?”

“I-I have no idea but… I'll have to stay in your class until then…” Kazuaki explained nervously, rubbing his palms.

“That's great, it'll ease your future request of a transfer of classes easier this way” Hitori spoke, a smile on his face.

“You wanted to transfer classes?” Hiyoko asked, curious.

“F-For a while now yes…” Kazuaki nodded.

“Wow!! It’ll be so cool if it goes through!” Hiyoko exclaimed excitedly before turning to glance at Hitori and continued “You'd be stuck to Hitori like glue!! Speaking of which, congrats on getting together~!”

“T-Thank you…” Kazuaki stammered, blushing.

“I'll lead you to your seat then” Hitori offered with a smile, holding out a hand.

Kazuaki nodded as he took Hitori’s hand and followed behind him.

* * *

Once school is over, Hitori and Kazuaki were walking towards the school gates when Hitori saw Souma in the distance. Turning to Kazuaki, he voiced with a smile “I have to return the thing in which Souma asked me to look after yesterday, I realised that I had forgotten about it last night…” Hitori scratched his head sheepishly after.

“W-What was the thing anyway, you haven’t told me anything about it…” Kazuaki questioned, suspicious.

“Well… it’s nothing that you have to worry about, don’t worry” Hitori replied reassuringly, stroking Kazuaki’s hair softly.

“Still… I’m curious…” Kazuaki insisted.

“It’s just some....photos he took. I don’t think I was supposed to look at them so…” Hitori tried the best to explain them in a way whereas Kazuaki wouldn’t pry further.

“I-I see… I-If that’s the case then, you should return them to him as soon as you can then…” Kazuaki said. “Can I come along though?”

“Of course you can!” Hitori said with a smile as he took Kazuaki’s hand, starting to walk towards Souma.  _ It’ll be nice if I could speak to Isa privately but I guess this is fine… _

“Isa~” Kazuaki called out as they got closer.

Turning around to face the both of them, Souma tilted his head slightly and asked “What is it?”

“Isa, the thing you told me to look after yesterday… I’ve completely forgotten to return it to you last night so…” Hitori explained, passing the envelope back to Souma.

“Ah, it’s fine.” Souma nodded, glancing at Kazuaki a little before continuing “Besides, the both of you somehow became a couple last night after all, it’s inevitable.” He kept the envelope into his pocket after.

“W-Well…” Hitori started.

“Have you ever thought of joining the Astronomy club?” Souma asked.

“Wouldn’t that be too late for me to join in at this point of time?” Hitori questioned.

“I’m sure Kawara wouldn’t object to it in all honesty.” Souma muttered “So how about it? I’m sure that Nanaki would be more than happy to guide you on our club activities.”

“Yes! It’ll be great if you could join in!” Kazuaki agreed with a smile.

“Hmm… I’ll give it some thought” Hitori nodded “Well, we’ll be off then” He continued with a smile.

“Alright then.” Souma nodded as he watched the both of them walk further and further away. Taking out the envelope, he opened it and blinked as he saw a folded up piece of notebook paper slotted into it among the photos.

* * *

“So…Hitori, Are you going to join the Astronomy club?” Kazuaki asked with a smile as he stirred his straw around the whipped cream of his half-finished coffee leisurely.

Hitori and Kazuaki were sitting opposite each other in a café.

“I’m still deciding…” Hitori replied as he took a sip of his tea.

“I will be really happy if Hitori were to join in… we can spend more time together like this…” Kazuaki sighed dreamily.

“Won’t it distract you from your activities though?” Hitori asked “I feel that your superior won’t be too happy about that if your forget your duties in the middle of it”

“My superior?” Kazuaki asked, tilting his head to the side, confused.

“Yes, him.”

“Ahhh you meant Isa! Don’t worry, I will try not to get myself too distracted~” Kazuaki said with a wink.

“Keyword, ‘try’” Hitori muttered.

“Ehhh don’t tease me~” Kazuaki pouted, puffing his cheeks out in disapproval.

“Ah sorry about that” Hitori apologised between giggles and continued “Well then, since you said you’ll try, I guess I will join in then” He smiled.

“Waaa I’m glad to hear that~ I’m so excited~!!” Kazuaki cheered happily.

* * *

“Would that be all then?”

Hitori was in the dark, facing a black shadowy figure by the window.

“Yes, I don’t suppose I’ll go back anytime soon…” Hitori nodded.

“If that’s the case then, I’ll leave the page for now.” The figure said in a deep hollow voice “However, you will never know what would happen in the future. Perhaps you’d need me again then.” The figure continued with a laugh before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_ I don’t believe I ever will but we shall see about that I guess. _

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship chart of the characters here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DOX-fdxU8AAikPk.jpg


End file.
